Between Heaven and Hell
by flawlessaliens
Summary: Xi Luhan seorang namja dari keluarga broken home yang selalu merasa kesepian bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun. Bagaimana kehidupan Luhan setelah bertemu Sehun? Akankah semuanya berubah? It's EXO fic. HunHan and the other couples here
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle : Between Heaven and Hell**_

_**Main Cast : HunHan**_

_**Other Cast : EXO official pairing**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Xi Luhan seorang namja dari keluarga broken home yang selalu merasa kesepian bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun.**_

_**Bagaimana kehidupan Luhan setelah bertemu Sehun? Akankah semuanya berubah?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**YA KAU TIDAK BISA TERUS MENYALAHKANKU!"**

"**LALU AKU HARUS MENYALAHKAN SIAPA?"**

"**PAPA! MAMA! TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERTENGKAR? Sehari saja."**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku ingin seperti anak – anak lainnya. Aku ingin memiliki keluarga yang harmonis bukan yang seperti ini."**

**.**

**.**

"**Namaku Oh Sehun. Kau siapa?"**

"**Xi Luhan."**

**.**

**.**

"**Lu. . . kakimu berdarah ?"**

"**Aku tidak apa – apa."**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku mencintaimu Lu."**

"**Aku juga hunnie"**

**.**

**.**

"**AKU TIDAK MAU DIJODOHKAN PA!"**

"**tidak ada penolakan Xi Luhan."**

**.**

"**sudah seharusnya aku pergi dari dunia ini, aku sudah lelah benar – benar lelah dengan semua ini."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / End?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tittle : Between Heaven and Hell_**

**_Main Cast : HunHan_**

**_Other Cast : EXO official pairing_**

**_''Kita tidak berada di Surga, maupun Neraka. Kita berada diantara keduanya. Kita… berada di dunia. Dunia, terkadang bisa menjadi seperti surga. Penuh dengan kebahagian, tawa ceria, cinta, kasih sayang. Tapi- dunia juga bisa menjadi seperti neraka. Penuh dengan kesedihan, penderitaan yang tak berujung. Dunia itu… mengerikan…''_**

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja manis nampak sedang terduduk di balkon kamar miliknya. kepalanya ia tenggelamkan pada kedua lututnya yang tengah ia tekuk.

Sesekali isakan terdengar dari bibir namja manis itu.

"hiks… kenapa… kenapa…" ucap namja itu ditengah isakannya.

Mungkin kalau ada yang melihat kondisi namja manis ini, ia akan menatapnya dengan pandangan miris. Bagaimana tidak keadaan namja itu sekarang nampak seperti orang yang tengah depresi berat dan tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis.

"ARGHHHH! KENAPA AKU HARUS TERLAHIR DI KELUARGA SEPERTI INI" jerit namja manis itu sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"hiks.. aku benci dengan keluarga ini.. aku benci.. aku benci papa.. aku benci mama.. dan aku benci Tuhan yang telah memberikan takdir ini padaku.. hiks.." ucap namja itu sebelum akhirnya tertidur di balkon kamarnya karena kelelahan.

.

Namja manis itu nampak menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebelum membuka kedua bola matanya dan menampakan bola mata obsidian miliknya. Matanya masih terlihat sembab sehabis menangis tadi.

Luhan nama namja manis itu, kini nampak terduduk dan menatap pada langit yang nampak mendung. Mungkin sama seperti hati namja manis itu.

Pikirannya melayang kemana – mana, membayangkan apabila ia bisa terbang mungkin ia akan pergi sejauh mungkin meninggalkan tempat terkutuk yang membuatnya selalu meneteskan air matanya, melewati awan dan langit – langit menuju ke surga.

Luhan menertawakan pikiran konyolnya. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, ia memang ingin berada disana. Ke tempat yang orang – orang bilang penuh dengan kebahagian, tak ada penderitaan, air mata, dan kesedihan disana.

Tapi kenyataannya ia tidak bisa. Ia… terjebak di dunia ini. tempat yang ada diantara surga dan juga neraka. . . . .

Luhan terus asik dengan kegiatannya menatap langi dengan tatapan sendunya sampai suara benda pecah memasuki gendang telinganya disusul teriakan seorang wanita,

**"YA KAU TIDAK BISA TERUS MENYALAHKANKU!" **teriak wanita itu.

**"LALU AKU HARUS MENYALAHKAN SIAPA?" **terdengar suara lelaki yang menanggapi ucapan sang wanita.

Luhan menghela napasnya kasar dan mengacak rambutnya sebelum beranjak dari balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

Luhan menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tengah bertengkar dengan pandangan kesalnya. Ia sudah benar – benar bosan mendengar semua pertengkaran antara kedua orang tuanya. Entah itu karena masalah sepele ataupun masalah besar.

**"PAPA! MAMA! TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERTENGKAR? Sehari saja." **ucap Luhan membuat kedua orang tua yang tengah beradu mulut itu diam dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada anak semata wayangnya.

''Sejak kapan kau berani membentak orang tua mu Xi Luhan?'' tanya Ayah Luhan dengan nada dingin sambil menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

''a-ak-aku. . .'' Luhan mulai tergagap karena tatapan ayahnya. Cih, Luhan benci kondisi seperti ini.

Dia ingin membentak orang tuanya memberi tau mereka bahwa ia jenuh dengan semua pertengkaran diantara orang tuanya.

Namun setiap kali ayahnya melayangkan tatapan tajamnya semua keberaniannya seakan menguap. Dan Luhan benci sifatnya itu.

''masuk ke kamarmu Xi Luhan'' ucap Mama Luhan tanpa menatap anaknya.

''tapi ma...''

''MASUK!'' belum selesai melanjutkan ucapannya bentakkan dari mamanya sudah membuat nyali luhan menciut. Ia paling tidak bisa melawan kedua orang tuanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamarnya.

Lagi,

air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia sudah lelah. -ralah benar benar sangat lelah.

''hiks.. Hiks... Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak mencabut nyawaku saja? Aku benci hidupku. Ku rasa akan lebih baik jika aku mati'' ucap Luhan.

''ya, akan lebih baik jika aku mati. . . bukankah dengan begitu aku akan terbebas dari semua penderitaan ini?'' luhan menatap pisau buah yang ada di meja nakas disamping ranjangnya.

Luhan berjalan pelan ke arah nakas yang ada di samping ranjangnya. mengambil pisau buah yang nampak tajam itu dan kemudian mendekatkannya ke arah pembuluh nadinya.

Saat hendak menggoreskan pisau itu bunyi dari smartphone luhan membuat namja itu terkejut. ia menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari niat bodoh yang sempat terlintas di otaknya.

''tidak, aku tidak boleh melakukannya.'' ucap Luhan pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kembali menatap smartphone yang ada masih berbunyi. melihat nama yang tertera disana. senyuman tipis pun kembali terukir di wajahnya.

''yeoboseyo'' ucap Luhan pelan.

''YA XI LUHAN APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA LAMA SEKALI! ah kau membuatku hampir mati karena bosan'' teriak suara disebrang sana membuat Luhan sedikit menjauhkan smartphonenya.

Luhan terkikik mendengar ocehan sahabatnya –Byun Baekhyun orang yang kini menelponnya.

''Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. tadi aku habis dari kamar mandi.'' ucap Luhan berbohong. tentu ia tak akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. bisa bisa sahabatnya akan menceramahinya karena niat bodohnya tadi.

terdengar helaan nafas dari sebrang sana sebelum suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar di telinga luhan.

''hft. yasudah lah. oh aku hampir lupa, hari ini aku dan Kyungsoo akan pergi ke restoran favorite kita. ya hitung – hitung untuk melepas rindu karena kita hampir seminggu tidak bertemu'' ucap Baekhyun. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya meski takkan dilihat oleh baekhyun.

_benar juga, sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bertemu Baekkie dan Kyungie karena liburan. _batin Luhan.

''baiklah. jam berapa kita bertemu?'' tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

''eum, 4 sore kita berkumpul disana. yasudah hanya itu yang ingin ku bicarakan. aku tak bisa menelponmu lebih lama, pulsaku bisa habis kekeke~'' ucap baekhyun sebelum memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap layar smartphone-nya dengan pandangan tidak percaya mendengar ucapan baekhyun.

''HAISH! byun baekhyun itu….'' ucap luhan sambil mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

TBC

Maaf part ini pendek '-'v author cuma mau lihat tanggapan dari readers dulu, masih mau dilanjut apa engga.

maaf juga kalo ada typo author ga baca ulang.


End file.
